


Knochen verbrennen bei 959℃

by hopefultrashcreator



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefultrashcreator/pseuds/hopefultrashcreator





	Knochen verbrennen bei 959℃

＝  
我没有半点对尸体的那些暧昧癖好，但我确实是像个鲁莽的野兽一样兴奋地对着邻居的尸体勃起了。薄纱窗帘后的天空位于一种黄昏已散、黑夜未至的蓝紫色区间，冷色调的光线照进来，我充分地看见两具尸体。日向创？好像是叫这个……不、不，绝对是这个名字，我多次拜访他们的时候听见过这个名字，零零碎碎夹杂进狛枝甜腻的呻吟里，需要耐心地等上片刻，接着狛枝就会衣衫不整地陷在他男友的怀里红着脸给我开门。日向，他的肚子破开来，肠子胡乱落在地上，灵敏的嗅觉使我意识到狛枝自缢的工具就是那被截断的一部分。我没有半点对尸体的那些暧昧癖好，但我确实是像个鲁莽的野兽一样兴奋地对着狛枝的尸体勃起了。

我为什么要到这里来？差点忘记我来拜访他们的原本目的……我是来向我的神明献祭的，我的神明头颅从他男友的肠子上垂下去。没错，没错，狛枝是我们的神明，狛枝是这个几十座独栋矮房勾起的小镇里的神明。这个小镇里住的大多是被不幸恋眷的人，事情的初始不过是一个想被食用部分身体的不幸宠儿，在狛枝慷慨帮助下后的当天中了价值百万的彩票。他在巧合里尝到甜头，便打算再乞求一次帮助，于是幸运开始随着肉体部分缺失的欢愉降临在他头上，渴望获得点幸运的不幸群体狂热起来，向他们的神明献祭自己身体的肉块，包括我这个狂热信徒在内，无比享受冰凉刀刃带来的疼痛与欢愉，我知道幸运就要降临在头上，冰凉刀刃……冰凉刀刃……

我踏进幽密的冷色调纤维里，冰凉刀刃……冰凉刀刃……阴茎膨胀得愈发厉害，我在木柜面前蹲下，冰凉刀刃……冰凉刀刃……我知道它放在哪，我全身像个年轻鲜活的心脏，血液在蓬勃地跳动，我伸手蓬勃地拉开抽屉，冰凉刀刃……冰凉刀刃……狛枝的冰凉刀刃……依旧是干净的模样，带有丝清凉的酒精味道，他应该很讨厌血的气味吧……他的小刀锋利而美丽，中世纪的典雅颓靡形状。我触碰刀柄，那欢愉感便涌上来，我像条巴普洛夫的狗急促地分泌出唾液。身体不断变热，我举起手臂刮下一块肉。

辛辣的疼痛，冰凉刀刃带来辛辣的疼痛……但还缺少欢愉的来源。我怀着朝圣者那般的虔诚爬过去跪回在悬空的尸体前，手指像是生长出四百个章鱼吸盘般地从他的裤脚下钻进去，摩挲着他冰冷细腻的肌肤，污浊的贪婪驱使我去这么做。那张精致无暇的漂亮脸蛋，皮肤苍白如皇室瓷器，嘴唇兴许是接触过他男友的肠子，变得如同万圣节吸血鬼那样，嘴角红艳地染开一道。地壳在我心里高度颤栗、吼叫、狰狞地挤压，我那病态广阔的疯狂妄想与亵渎美丽的丑陋本能以岩浆的形式高潮似抖动着喷射而出，一种要把我焚烧成死灰的热感在体内膨胀。我拖过狛枝脚旁侧倒的木椅，它与地板摩擦后发出浮冰相撞的凄厉尖叫，我站上去，一瞬间我又和我的神明近距离地相遇了。我颤抖着摸上他的脸，死尸冰凉的触感让我愈发大胆起来，于是我抬手越过神明的头颅，长久未打理的指甲扎进湿软的肠子。

做这件事的时候我多少还是有些负罪感，我是多么该死啊，我正在打破一场诡谲的哀艳，而还残存着热度的肠子快被截断时，我那点可怜的负罪感就全部涌入海绵体里了。也许狛枝只是渴望在他男友肠子的温度里甜美地窒息，所以我并没有在破坏他的初衷，就算是……那为此而泛起的负罪感也令我血脉喷张。地板很凉，我扒下他的裤子，用手掌去接暴露在空气里的血肉与空气交媾出的红色爱液，它很快就盛满了手掌圈起的小片弧度，我把这无味滚烫的血浇进狛枝的臀间，罂粟花雾温柔地吞没我散发腥甜香气，我的眼球在冷色调光线覆盖的艳丽光景中抖动。这模样真是太……吐息变得荒淫起来，我看着我的血液从白色丘峰痴狂地滚下去、滚下去，我的手掌止不住放上去揉捏，软和的丘野在我手里变成各种形状，每一个形状都让我的欲念蓬发得更加挺硬。我伸手朝狛枝股间探去，毒品啃噬掉我大部分的血肉，固然骨节也显眼地凸出来，此刻它被肠道包裹着、包裹着，那种温暖的感觉将我的眼泪逼出来——很快的事，鼻子一酸的事。

抽插逐渐变快，我从没见过可以与我丑陋血液搭配出这等美艳场面的皮肤。性器埋没进去的时候我的眼泪又流出来——很快的事，鼻子一酸的事。这回我甚至不知道这场眼泪为何事何情而流，只是在狛枝的尸体里面抽插着，在他男友尸体前面抽插着。宏大的背德感沿着我头皮酥麻全身，我有罪，我太有罪了，也许这是他们的一场殉情——从他们相处来看除了殉情我还真想不到什么，而我现在……我是罪人，我清楚地意识到这一点，而我的阴茎却是埋在肠道内更加热烈地撞击着不会给予回应的尸体。也许我不甘心什么都没对狛枝做就让他去死……或许吧……或许吧……宇宙的口腔粘膜要迎来大爆炸以来最美丽的一场星尘回归，我需要在那之前做一些毁坏，要知道不论是多大程度的破坏，他的尸体都将是最美丽的，我丑陋的破坏只不过是加大了美的体现，他被遮住的一部分原本将变得更加神秘莫测，变成贪婪眼球因想要窥测究竟挤得血肉模糊的奇点，而我仍将是那个丑陋的罪人，因为我懦弱贪婪，我将被因果报应绑在十字架上焚烧，在火舌吞噬肉体的时候我仍将想着要破坏狛枝惊人的美丽，我仍将流着唾液想象着用卡特西亚石竹的深红花汁涂抹他的胴体。万能的上帝将站出来用皮鞭主持公道，因为我亵渎了一个神明，可我会应被冠上这项罪名而荣幸万分。我发狂地抽插着，吐息出高温的荒淫，我知道一个和往常一样有星有月的夜晚即将要来临。

我伸出一只手撑在地上，狛枝像精致的瓷娃娃一样随着我的冲撞而起伏，他纤细的脖颈上还挂着圈他男友的肠子，就像婴儿姿态那般可爱。我意识到我快高潮了，恍惚间手碰到一块什么东西，我把它拿起来，上面赫然是个猩红的倒计时。我愣了下，随后笑起来。我果然是个罪该万死的恶人，没想到报应来得如此畅快。我把它扔到一边，余光里猩红数字不断减退，几十米外传来警鸣声，也许镇里又有一个不幸的宠儿死了，也许是殉情的情侣早已报好的警，可我只顾抽插，我的血液沸腾乱窜，全身每一个细胞都在叫嚣。很快精液射出来，警鸣声已经近达门口，我听到慌乱的叫喊声和脚步声，而我只是安静地喘息着，阴茎还埋在狛枝的肠道里。我第二次以正眼去看猩红倒计时，张开嘴随着闪烁的灯光念着——4、3、2、1。

＝  
END.


End file.
